


Don't Deserve to Call You Home

by Despereaux_Disaster



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despereaux_Disaster/pseuds/Despereaux_Disaster
Summary: Tommy doesn't deserve to call them home, don't you think?
Relationships: Chat & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 492





	1. Intro

Decided to just make it into a chapter work instead of making a whole bunch of fics for a series. 

It's easier for you and easier for me too.


	2. They Were Never Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gives up something important of his. But were they really ever his?

Tommy stared down at the crater below his feet as he sat on a ledge of what used to be L'Manburg. The sun was nearly about to start settinf. He sighed as he relaxed, just for a tiny bit. Dream was in prison, but Tommy still didn't feel safe.

**You don't deserve to feel safe.**

Tommy shook his head to get rid of the voices that lurked inside. They just didn't know when to leave him alone.

**You messed everything up. What makes you think that you deserve an ounce of relaxation?**

Nothing. He doesn't deserve to have a single moment of peace. Not after all he's done. He lets out a shaky breath as he stands up, his body sways dangerously close to the edge. Tommy backs away and steadies himself. He was exhausted. He hadn't eaten properly in a long time. He didn't deserve to eat after all he did to the others. He took off toward his dirt hut. He wonders if he'll get any sleep without nightmares for once in a very long time. He most likely wouldn't. He doesn't deserve to get to sleep peacefully. On his way to his house, his eye catches a half-enderman hybrid squatting on the pathway, clutching his head and pulling on his hair. Tommy raised an eyebrow and walks over. He squats down as well, placing a hand on Ranboo's shoulder, "Hey, big man. You okay?" Ranboo freezes up and looks up towards the blond. Said blond is shocked at the tears flowing down Ranboo's face. Tommy shakes it off before rubbing the hybrid's shoulder gently, "What's wrong, buddy?" Ranboo sniffs.

"My... My head hu'ts." The sentence is slurred and quiet. 

"Your head hurts?" The older nods.

"M-My memo'y is all fuzzy. Can't 'memba good." Something in Tommy's head clicks. He sounds like a child. Like an actual child. Age-regressing. Ranboo is an age regressor. 

"Oh. Well... How about you come to my house and I give you some stuff to help you calm down? Does that sound okay, little man?" Ranboo sniffles as he looks between Tommy and the ground before settling his eyes on Tommy and giving a small nod. Tommy smiles softly. "Alright, little one. Let's go then." Tommy holds out a hand for Ranboo to grab, but the Enderman stares at it. He looks up to the blond with teary eyes.

"Can... Can you's caw'y me?" Tommy eyes widen slightly before letting a small chuckle.

"Sure, little man." He reaches under the hybrid's arms before lifting him up. He moves the hybrid towards his chest and the little doesn't hesitate to wrap his legs around the blond's waist and his arms around the blond's neck. Tommy holds on tight and begins to walk towards the dirt shack built into the side of a hill. He opens the door with one hand holding onto the little, making sure he doesn't fall. He closes the door behind him with his foot before walking to his bedroom, setting the hybrid on the bed. Ranboo held his hand to his chest as his tail swished. He watched Tommy with curious eyes as the blond moved to his Enderchest. Once he popped it open, he pulled out a small pig plush and a red pacifier with a green emerald on the handle. "I don't have much, but I'm sure these will help."

Tommy is also an age regressor. He hasn't age regressed in a long time. But that's okay. He doesn't deserve it. Just like how he doesn't deserve this plushie and pacifier. He doesn't deserve them. He betrayed the people who gave him these items. Technoblade, Philza, and Wilbur. 

**Fucking hell, how did they put up with you? I'm surprised they even called you family. Were you even really their family? Nope, don't think so.**

They weren't his family. He didn't deserve them. They deserved so much better than a stupid, worthless kid like him.

It wasn't fair that he kept these items. They should be given to someone who the people that had raised him deserved. Ranboo was a perfect fit. He wasn't a fuck up. He wasn't creating mistakes everywhere he went. He didn't hurt people because of his selfish actions. Ranboo deserved to have theses items and be comforted by people he cared about. Tommy didn't. Tommy didn't have anyone that cared about him. He was all alone. And he deserved it.

**You deserve it all right. Always making people sad and hurting then because you don't care about other people. Can't believe that you're even still here after all the shit you've done.**

"Do you have a pacifier like this one, buddy?" Tommy did his best to ignore the voices as he watched Ranboo shake his head. "Well, now you can." He hands it to Ranboo with a smile. The hybrid looks down at it and grasps it softly. He stares at it and looks back up at Tommy for affirmation. Tommy gives a soft grin and nod, urging him on. Ranboo happily puts it in his mouth and starts suckling on it. It stings Tommy but he ignores it in favor of seeing the pacifier in the hands of someone who actually deserves it. He hands over the pig plush as well and the hybrid takes it gently, cuddling it to his chest. Tommy looks out the window and notices the sun would set nearly any minute now. He glances back at Ranboo, "Hey, buddy. The sun's gonna go down soon, so we better get you home." He grasps under the hybrid's arms again and hoists him up. The Enderman wraps his arms and legs around the blond again, snuggling his head into the crook of the younger's neck. 

They make the trek to the Community portal and through the Nether as quickly as Tommy's feet could take them. Soon enough, the chilly air is hitting both of them as they enter a familiar snow biome. Tommy shifts Ranboo in his grip and sets the hybrid on his feet, holding his hand. "Come along. I'm sure Technoblade and Philza are wondering where you are." Ranboo nodded with a bit of excitement. Tommy chuckled and started moving them towards the crest of the hill that looked down at Technoblade's cabin. The lights were on, so someone was most likely home. "Here we are, little man. Now, I can't go any farther than this. You'll have to walk the rest of the way by yourself, but I'll watch you from here, okay?" The hybrid nodded in understanding. Tommy suddenly remembered and reached into his inventory, pulling out a bundle. "Oh! Can you also please give this to Technoblade? I've been meaning to, but I just... I just couldn't really bring myself to come over here, but since we're here now, it's the perfect chance. Can you do that for me?" Ranboo grabbed the bundle and held it close to his chest with the plush. Tommy let out a shaky sigh, taking one last longing glance at the items before patting Ranboo's back. "Go on then." Ranboo looked at Tommy for a little bit, something flashing in his eyes. He gave a soft "t'ank you" before taking off towards the cabin. Tommy watched as he zipped through the snow and gleefully walked up the stairs. He made no haste in opening the door and walking in, closing it gently behind him. 

Tommy let out a sigh of relief before turning tail and walking back to the portal. Ranboo was safe. He sniffled softly at the loss of his little things, but it's okay. He deserved to have them taken away. He didn't deserve to have them in the first place. They weren't his. They were never his. They belong to Ranboo. They're Ranboo's. They belong to his ~~family~~ past housemates. They are theirs. 

It didn't take long to get back to Tommy's hut. He walked in, closing the door being him softly. He looked around. Nothing. There wasn't really anything here worth taking. Tommy glanced at the moon that was slowly rising. If he left now, nobody would know he was gone until morning. If anyone even bothered to check up on him. Which he doubted. Nobody would come to check up on the useless, selfish kid who did nothing but start wars and hurt people. He sniffled. He grabbed his head as he felt himself start to slip.

No. Don't deserve it. Don't deserve to be little. He reminded himself over and over again. Others deserved to cope with their problems. He didn't. He caused the lot of those problems, so it's only fair that he doesn't get to cope with his. 

He whimpered into his hands before rubbing at his teary eyes. He doesn't deserve to cry. He moved quickly, packing basic essentials into a knapsack and hoisting it over his shoulder. He then sat down with a book and started scribbling down in it. He hoped it wasn't too long. He didn't want anyone having to read too much from him. He set the book down on a chest in the middle of the front room. And with that, he set off. He began to head in the direction of the hub portal. He had decided to leave the server. He didn't deserve to be here. He didn't deserve to be anywhere full of nice people. He would just end up hurting them, like always.

By the time he got to the portal, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. If anyone went to his house, it would most likely be a few hours until then. If they cared, that was. He doubt they would. He sniffed once more as he looked back at the lands that he called home for the past few years. Or was it even really home? At least for him?

No. He was just a parasite that showed up and decided to make the land his host. It wasn't home. He didn't deserve to call this place home. He didn't deserve to call the old server he stayed on with his ~~family~~ past housemates home. He had no home. He never did. He wiped at his nose and entered the portal.

_TommyInnit has left the game_


	3. A Place to Call My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds a new place to call his own. But is it only his?

Tommy walked around the Portal Hub, searching for a Server shop. He was sure he had enough coin to buy his own personal server. He found it in no time and had purchased a server for himself. He wasted no time in entering the world. He spawned in the middle of a plains biome. It was actually quite nice. It bordered against the sea and was surrounded by a spruce forest. He sighed. He might as well get to work. He had all the time he needed now. There was nothing to fight for, nothing to lose, and nothing to worry about here. 

The teen had spent the next few days gathering resources and farming. He wanted to start working on an actual house instead of staying in a dirt hut like he had from before. Since there was no one here to try and destroy it, he could actually take the time to build a home and make it his own. His breath caught in his throat as he thought of the word, home. This... Would this be his actual first home? Yes. Yes, it would be. He smiled at the thought. A home to call his own. He always wanted a home. Home.

Eventually he settled on building a nice little cottage. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was just the perfect size. He took some of Tubbo's building lessons to heart and built a relatively good cottage. He used dark oak wood to help build up the foundations, spruce wood to lay down wooden floor panels, stone bricks to build up the walls, a pretty crafted spruce door for the entrance. He engraved little designs into the doorways and foundation beams. The interior decor wasn't too fancy. It was cozy and homey. Tommy enjoyed the feeling. He could feel the warmth that radiated inside the walls. He felt safe. It felt safe. 

**Does it? Are you safe? Do you even deserve to feel safe?**

Tommy's heart clenched at the voice. It never left him alone. He was away from everyone. He wants causing problems. Why won't it leave him alone? Tommy shook his head and continued to build up furniture for the inside. 

The next few weeks were spent building up a barn and setting up a decent farm. He decided to build a proper mineshaft to get ores and other things. He hasn't built a Nether portal yet. He doesn't know if he wants to, but he knows that he most likely will need to. The Nether has resources that he needs. After getting nice enchanted armor, he built a Nether portal area and set off.

It wasn't as bad as he thought, but it was still terrifying no less. There weren't very many good memories that came from the Nether. He guessed that not very many were good from the Overworld either. All he did was cause problems and bother people into wanting to kill him. He deserved it. The Nether was no place to start slipping. He gripped his hair and yanked it. He left out a breath of relief as he zipped back out of little-space. He doesn't deserve it to be happy or to cope. 

He curses having this stupid headspace. He doesn't understand why he had to have it of all things. He would try and find another, but then he would be coping. And coping was something he did not deserve. He let out a shaky sigh and picked up the rest of his materials before heading back off towards his home. Home. Home. Tommy couldn't help the twinge of a smile on his face. He was going home. 

Exiting the Nether portal, he breathed in the fresh clean air. He was safe. He was home. It made his heart squeeze softly. After organizing his findings into their designated areas, he started a fire in the fireplace and settled on the couch in front of it. Home. He was home. This is home. 

… If this was home, why did it hurt to think about it?

**Do you deserve it?**

Tommy whined and grasped at his hair, pulling on it. Home. Home. Did he deserve a home? He's… He's never had a real home. Surely, he is allowed to have a home. He's never had one, so he's allowed to have one now, right? … Right? Right?? Tommy didn't really know anymore. He left for a reason. He left because he didn't have a home. He never had a home. He didn't deserve a home full of good people. There were no good people here. He could build a home here. It was just that simple. 

**Well, you're simple-minded so it makes sense.**

"Oi, shut the fuck up! I'm not simple-minded! And what about you? You're just voices in my head!" Tommy jabbed a finger at his forehead.

**People would probably look at you right now and see an idiot. _Lol! Tommy is simple-minded!_ You guys leave the poor guy alone! _I don't think you're simple-minded tommy!_**

Tommy paused. These voices weren't like the one from before. "What the fuck..." He rubbed at his temples. What the fuck is happening??


	4. I Lost the Colors of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy loses the colors of the world after a terrible accident.

The voices were annoying as fuck. They wouldn't leave him alone. Although, it was nice to talk to someone after so long. Tommy would sometimes have conversations with them or he would just listen in on their conversations with one another.

**So what do you think we should do today? _We need to mine and get diamonds._ We could just use those, since netherite isn't really necessary. _Yay! No more wars!_**

Tommy smiled at Chat's antics. He realized a while back that he didn't really have a name for them. The voices said that he could just call them Chat. So he did. "Alright, Chat. Today we will be going mining for some diamonds! I could use some for armor, but we can also use one to make a jukebox." 

**Jukebox! _Jukebox!_ Music! _Music!_ Music pog!**

Tommy was glad that Chat seemed to have the same passions as he did. It was nice to have someone that didn't berate you for having a love of certain things. Tommy prepared his iron armor, weapons, and tools for the trip. He made sure to pack extra food and water, just in case he was in there longer than intended. Soon enough he was out of the house and heading down the mineshaft area he built. He was down there for nearly the entirety of the day. He had gathered a nice amount of iron and gold ores, along with diamonds. (He left the emerald ores be. Chat didn't say a word about it.) When Tommy exited the tunnel, the sun was setting and he immediately headed to his house to put away the materials. He organized his chests a bit after realizing some of them were quite cluttered when putting away the items from today's mining session. By the time he finished with that, the sun was down. Mobs would be out by now, that means that creepers would be out. Music. Tommy winced slightly as he remembered the discs that he left to Tubbo back on the SMP. Although thinking about it now, those discs were nothing more than plastic. It was the memories that were important to him. The music was important to him, not the discs themselves. Tommy decided he would get his own discs. Ones that he wouldn't have to fight tooth and nail for.

Tommy made sure that his armor was in good condition before heading out with his weapons and tools at hand. He grabbed a few extra torches as well. You can never be too prepared. Tommy walked off into the night, keeping an eye out for creepers. He sat in a tree branch, watching silently. He could hear a hiss to his right and he turned to see a creeper walking his way. Tommy smiled, he got his boat at the ready. Once the creeper was near the bottom of the tree trunk, he hopped down and placed the boat down in front of it and hopped backwards just in time to see the creeper fall into the boat. He instantly looked around for a skeleton. He saw one off in the distance and quickly got his shield out, ready to block the arrows that the skeleton would dish out. However, just as he took a step forwards, a hiss sounded to his left. It was at this moment that Tommy remembered: creepers spawn in groups. A flash of white and the smell of gunpowder hit his nose as he was flown into the tree behind him. Tommy didn't have enough time to react to the hiss from the creeper in the boat before it also set off. Tommy shouted in pain as something smashed across his face. Most likely wood from the boat. Tommy's ears were ringing. He couldn't hear anything else. His head hurts. Tommy couldn't open his eyes. He got something in his eyes. Tommy cried out as he tried to move. His back was aching from being thrown into the tree and his body was covered in burn marks. Tommy didn't have any way to heal himself right now. He can't remember if he had potions at home that could help him. But how was he supposed to get there? He can't hear. He can't see. It hurts to move.

**Tommy. _Get up, Tommy._ You need to get home. _Home._ Home.**

Tommy whimpered, "I-I can't. It hurts." He couldn't do anything. Tommy's breath caught in his throat as he felt the vibrations of an explosion touch his feet. He would die to mobs if he stayed here.

**Come on, Tommy. _You can do it._ Get up. _We believe in you, Tommy._**

Tommy could only cry out in pain as he stood up, using the tree as support. "I-I can't see. A-And I can't h-hear." 

**We can help. _Your sword is to your right, on the ground._ Use it to help balance yourself. _Use it to hold yourself up._ Like a walking stick.**

Tommy limped over to his right, reaching towards the ground. He touched grass and moved his hand a bit before feeling it touch something cold.

**There! _Grab it._**

Tommy grasped the handle and pulled himself up. "N-Now what?"

**Turn to your right and head forwards. _Be careful, there's some tree roots and rocks sticking out the ground._ We'll warn you before you get to them, okay?**

Tommy whimpered and nodded. Chat was helping him. He would be okay. It took quite a while, but they made it back to the clearing. Chat helped guide him through the forest and warned him of nearby mobs when they were in the proximity. Chat helped him walk up to the house and he quickly opened the door, stumbling in and locking it shut. He limped over to the couch in front of the fireplace and laid down on it. He was exhausted. It hurt to move anything. He just wanted to sleep. 

**Sleep, Tommy. _We'll take care of the rest._ Sleep well, Tommy.**

Tommy slipped his eyes shut, sleep overtaking him. 

Tommy awoke with a gasp and looked around. Well, his eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. Tommy reached up to his face. There was nothing covering them. Was it night out? 

**Tommy! _You're awake!_ Tommy! _Tommy!_**

Tommy smiled softly at the sound of Chat, "H-Hey, where's the light at?" Chat was silent before they began to whisper among themselves. 

**Tommy, bad stuff happened last night. _Do you remember?_**

Tommy nodded.

**Your eyes were really messed up due to the light form the explosions. _It only got worse when parts of the boat flew into them._ You're blind, Tommy.**

Chat whispered sorry's and were quiet as they let Tommy take in the new information. Tommy stared down at this hands, or in the general direction of them. He was blind. Tommy was blind. 

**We tried to do what we could, but we couldn't heal everything. _We're sorry, Tommy._**

Tommy laid back down and stared into the abyss. He was blind. He couldn't see anything. He wouldn't be able to see anything ever again. Tommy felt tears welp up in his eyes. No, wait. He deserved this. He deserved this. He doesn't deserve to cry. He deserved this for being a stupid, idiotic child. He deserved this for being a fuck up.

**You're not a fuck up, Tommy. _Yeah, you're super cool!_ You're Big Man Tommyinnit, remember? _Ain't gonna let a little blindness stop you, yeah?_**

Tommy sniffled. Chat was too nice to him. He didn't deserve it.

**You deserve the world, Tommy. _You can cry, Tommy._ You deserve to cry. _Don't hold it back._**

Tommy whimpered and couldn't hold back the tears. The dams broke and Tommy began to full on sob. He cried. He cried about his lost eyesight. He cried about losing his little things. He cried about losing his family. He cried for not being able to stop being selfish for once in his damn life and trying to help other people. He cried as remembered the fears he felt. The fears of TNT, weapons, blood, anger, yelling, war, death. The fear of losing his most precious people in his life. He really fucked it all up, hadn't he?

**It wasn't your fault, Tommy. The adults should have known better. _Yeah, you don't send kids into wars! That's fucked up!_ You were tricked into being a child soldier. _You were a soldier for so long there, but here? Here, you don't have to be a soldier._ Yeah! You can be a kid again! _Tommy, let's go play in the river!_ Let's go pick flowers! _Hey, hey, Tommy! Let's go out and play, Tommy._**

Tommy sniffed and wiped at his eyes, the tears wouldn't stop. Chat was so nice. He hoped they wouldn't leave him. He didn't want them to go.

**We'll never leave you, Tommy. _We'll always be here for you._**

Tommy giggled softly. He could feel himself slipping. Was this okay? Was he allowed to?

**You deserve it, Tommy. _You can be little._ We'll take care of you. _Tiny Tommy! Tiny Tommy!_ Yay! We get to watch over little Tommy!**

Tommy giggled again and nuzzled his face into the pillow on the couch.

**Aw! Tommy's cuddly! _Tommy, do you want cuddles?_**

Tommy nodded his head, sniffling softly, "Yes, pwease." It was a weird sensation but he could feel warmth surrounding him. It felt like a hug. The warmth squeezed him tight in a loving embrace. 

**We got you, Tommy. _Why don't you take another nap?_ You're probably still exhausted and we're sure that crying tuckered you out, huh?**

Tommy nodded and put thumb up to his mouth, suckling it softly. He felt a warmth pull it away. 

**That's not good for you, Tommy. _We'll need to get you some little things, huh?_ Some of us we'll take care of that while you're sleeping, okay?**

Tommy could have little things again? He could have toys? A pacifier? Would he get a soft fuzzy blankie? He could hear the "aws" of Chat. Some of them chuckled at the cuteness of Tommy's little-space.

**If you want those, we can get them for you. _Whatever you need, we'll do our best to provide, okay?_**

Tommy nodded as he settled back into the couch. He felt a blanket being dragged up his form and settling down on top of him. He pulled it closer and yawned. He felt someone petting his hair. 

**Night night, Tommy. _Sleep well._ We love you.**

Tommy closed his eyes and fell into, for what seemed like in a long time, a dreamless sleep.


	5. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy just wanted to find a job. His luck is just awful today.

Tommy walked through the portal into the Hub. 

**Tommy, the bulletin board is covered in new papers. _Let's check 'em out._ Do you think we could visit a potions shop? We ran out of regen and I think we should try and stock up on a few just in case of an emergency. _Guys, focus. We're here to see if any jobs are available._ What do you think we are going to hunt down this time? _The witch from last time was pretty crazy._ Ugh, don't remind me of that horrible woman. I thought we were gonna die!**

It had been about two years since Tommy left the SMP. He was an adult now and he was thriving. Chat helped him a lot. They were his eyes. They were his friend. His family. They took care of him. Chat was happy to help Tommy. Tommy talked with them a lot nowadays. He probably sounded like a lunatic, talking to himself, but luckily he doesn't have to see people's judgement anymore. Tommy learned a lot about Chat. Like how they were once stuck with only one person: Technoblade. Tommy remembered that Technoblade told him about the voices sometime prior to Dommsday. However, they were just as surprised, when they were able to move to Tommy. They admitted that some of them moved back and forth, but they never told Technoblade where Tommy was. But they also kept the balance in not telling Tommy what Technoblade was doing. ( **That wouldn't be fair, now would it, Tommy?** He let out a groan, "No, I guess not.") Anyone who had tried to had been "removed" from Chat. Tommy was glad that he could trust Chat. 

Tommy walked down the path of the Plaza, letting Chat guide him. He had built up a lot of muscle since the accident. His other senses were also sharper since then. He could hear and smell things from hundreds of blocks away, his ears sharpened to a point. His sense of taste was sensitive to all flavors, tasting them to their fullest. Along with his taste, his teeth sharpened as well. Sharp fangs had replaced his dull teeth (And if his lower canines happened to become tusks, no one mentioned it). His sense of touch was heightened, able to feel things and their textures better. He was able to feel vibrations of his surroundings and the creatures in it immaculately. His stamina had increased and he was very agile. The loss of his sight had been both one of the worst and best things to ever happen to him.

Chat had helped him through a lot of his problems. They were kind of like little therapists. He was no longer afraid of the sound and smell of explosions. He could go to the Nether without freaking out. He had even been able to go to the End and defeat the Dragon. He remembered when he got his first elytra and took to the the skies. The feel of the clouds and wind rushing past him was ecstatic. He had also grown quite a bit since then. He was about 6'11. Nearly 7 feet. He had to make a few accomodations to his cottage due to that. Chat even started calling him the "Death God", whatever that fucking meant. Chat had also helped him out with a new wardrobe. He currently wore a black, short-sleeved turtleneck and slim, black jeans. He had black, heeled boots that reached up to his shin. Red fingerless gloves with nails painted black. He wore a few bits of jewelry: a pair of black studded diamond earrings and a red pearl earring on each ear, and a tongue piercing consisted of a small green emerald. A long red headband wrapped around his eyes, ends flowing off into the wind. His hair had grown quite long. It had grown down to his ankles. It got in the way of his travels, so he made sure to tie it up in a braid. Some parts of them were little memoirs to his ex-family. Chat talked to him about how he deserved family. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to have a home. Of course, Tommy had a hard time believing them. He would brush off Chat's insistence in their claims. Tommy didn't deserve a family.

… But that didn't mean he didn't miss them.

Tommy walked towards the bulletin board and let Chat take a look at the jobs available. 

**Hmm... Well, there's a few bounties on some peoples' heads. _No! We already had to hunt down that witch! We're not fighting someone again so soon!_ Well, let's check the other hunts first beforehand. _We can determine if a bounty would be a better option than the other jobs listed._ Everyone alright with that? _I am!_ Me too! _Sounds good to me._ I'm in! _Let's go!_ How about you, Tommy?**

Tommy chuckled, and thought within his mind, ' _Sounds good to me. I'm ready to hunt down another person if need be, but I'd prefer to chill on that front a bit._ ' They had learned that communication could happen through Tommy's mind. They only did that though when too many people were around and it could cause suspicion and unwanted questioning.

**Alright then! Let's take a look! _Hmm... There's a job here that's looking for a special necklace._ Looks like a locket. _It's shaped like a teardrop and looks to be embedded with a diamond._ The reward is a fair price, 1000 diamonds. _That sounds like free cash to me!_ Well, there's another one here. Someone is looking for a rare gem. _Looks like a red color with some purple swirls in it._ Ooh! 5000 diamonds! Must be something special!! _The paper says its an extremely rare drop from the Ender Dragon._ Looks like we might have to fight the Ender Dragon a whole bunch if we do. _But we'll get tons of XP and Dragon's Breath in the process, so it won't be too much of a loss._ Oh, look here's-**

Chat stopped talking and Tommy froze. Something felt wrong.

**Tommy, they're here. _They're to the right about 100 blocks away._ Don't make a scene and start walking to the left down the street. _They haven't noticed you yet._ Go!**

Tommy followed their guidance. Walking down the street without rising any suspicion. Of course, luck wasn't on his side today. 

"Tommy?!"

**Run, Tommy! _Go!_ They've spotted you! _Run, run!_**

Tommy took off running, hearing shouting behind him. He vaulted up a building nearby, thanks to Chat guiding him. He jumped across the roof tops. Tommy could hear hooves hitting tiles and wings flapping in the wind. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

**We're almost to the Plaza! _Go, go!_ If we can just get to the portal, we'll be good! _Run, Tommy!_**

Tommy ran as fast as his legs could take him. He was panting heavily. He was already exhausted from yesterday's hunt. He just wanted to do a simple job! Why was his ex-family chasing him?! His thoughts stopped as he heard wings beat heavily and the wind started to screech around them.

**Philza is going in for a dive! _Duck, Tommy!_ Duck, duck! _There's an alleyway just ahead!_ Jump into that!**

Once Tommy heard the sound get close enough, he ducked. He felt clothes brush against the top of his head and wind brush along his sides. He slid down into the alley and took off once more. He dodged through crowds and over obstacles. He was almost there! He could hear the portals! He was so close! Tommy surged towards his portal, commited to motion memory. A hoof grabbed at his shirt and threw his backwards. He felt the vibrations of two people standing in front of him and one landing behind him. 

… Fuck.


	6. A Conversation is in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is too tired to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The March 1st stream really hit different, huh?)

**We're so fucked.**

Tommy scoffed in his head, 'Yeah, no shit.' Tommy got into a defensive position, hand on the hilt of his sword and ready to attack if necessary. He doesn't say anything. He stays silent.

"Tommy? Tommy, is that you?" Tommy's ears strain as they take in the voice of Wilbur. The voices had told him that Wilbur had been resurrected properly about a few months after him leaving the SMP. He was glad that his ex-family was whole again. Of course, now he was pissed off. Why were they here? What did they want from him? He already left and wasn't in their lives anymore. He didn't have anything left to give them from their past life together. He doesn't answer Wilbur's question.

He can hear Phil try and move forward slowly. He takes a step towards Tommy but is stopped by a growl. The three are surprised that the growl had come from Tommy. The brothers up front took time to looks at their baby brother. He was taller, that's for sure. He looked to have gained muscle and seemed to be way healthier than the last time they saw him. Technoblade was thrown off a bit by the tusks that were ever so clearly present. Was Tommy a Piglin hybrid? No, that's not right. He couldn't smell any Piglin from him at all, so why would he have such things? Wilbur spoke up again.

"Tommy, we just want to talk. Can... Can we talk? Please?" Tommy's ears flicked slightly and he stayed silent, seemingly in thought. 

Tommy was wracking his brain. Should he? It's been so long! They don't smell the same, but they do? They sound different, but don't? Tommy's brain was being muddled by the questions riddling his mind. 

**Tommy! _Hey, Tommy!_ Listen to us!**

Tommy stopped and listened to Chat.

**You should try and reconnect. _It's been a long time._ They've changed. _They're better now._**

Tommy scoffed at them, 'How would you know?'

**Tommy, you forget. _We also spent time with Technoblade._ Techno misses you. _They all do._ Please, give them a chance?**

Tommy snarled softly at them, 'Why should I? Just because they have so-called "changed", doesn't mean that they deserve another chance!' 

**You miss them. _They miss you._ They love you. _You still love them._ You can't hide away forever, Tommy. _You know now that all that stuff that happened wasn't completely your fault._ Everyone makes mistakes, Tommy. _Please, listen to them._**

Tommy stays silent. He thinks to himself. Is this really happening? A second chance? … He'll have to figure out and see. If they try anything funny, he's fucking kicking their asses. Tommy removes his hand from his sword and stand up straight, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Let's go to my server. I don't feel like talking in front of a bunch of random strangers." Tommy's voice deepened as well, catching the other three off guard. Tommy can hear the way their breath holds and he internally snickers at it. He motions to his portal, "Let's go." He walks through and the others follow. 

Tommy breathed in the fresh air and drank in the sunlight that hit his skin as soon as he was through. It was spring and he was starting to take mental note that he needed to plant some crops for winter this year. 

**We should probably write it down. _Beets, carrots, and potatoes._ Wheat! We'll needs lots of it! _For ourselves and for the animals too!_ Do you think we could plant sweet berries too? _Ugh, the thorns are gonna be a pain._**

Tummy chuckles quietly at Chat's antics. He hears three sets of footsteps stop behind him. He takes in a deep breath before turning towards the three. He crosses his arms and puffs his chest out, making sure to stand to his full height. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

There's silence for a bit before Phil spoke up, "Tommy... We- Toms, we've been looking for you for so long. You just- You just disappeared. We were so worried." Tommy hummed softly. 

"And?" Technoblade's voice popped up.

"What do you mean and? We've been looking for you for like two years and now we see you in the Hub out of nowhere. You up and left the SMP, leaving us with nothing but notes and these!" Tommy could hear Technoblade ruffle through a bag, pulling something out. 

**It's your little things. _Well, the ones that they gave you back on the SMP._ Awww! I missed the friendship emerald! _Look at the little piggy!_ Cute! _They're nothing like Tommy's new little things._ These ones have so much more meaning, right, Tommy?**

Tommy's eyes narrowed underneath the headband, "Yeah, they're Ranboo's little things. Of course I'd leave them with you. I wasn't gonna fucking take his things. I'm not that much of a dick." There was a quick bout of silence before Techno's voice picked up again.

"Tommy, what the fuck are you talking about?" Tommy scoffed.

"Are you deaf? I told you, I'm not that much of a dick. I'm not gonna take Ranboo's little things. That's fucked up." 

"But these aren't Ranboo's things!"

"Yes, they are! Are you blind?!"

"Are you?! Because what I'm looking at right now is the little things we gave you. Fuck's sake, this emerald is our family emerald. Don't you fucking remember?" Tommy nearly laughed out loud. Is he blind? If only they knew! 

"Of course I remember! But they were never mine! I'm not part of your guys' fucking family, dipshits! Never was, never will!" He hears a heartbroken sound come from someone. He doesn't know if it came from the others or himself. He hears Wilbur's voice, sad. 

"Tommy..." He hears and feels someone move towards him. He stands his ground. He's not gonna be a pussy. Not after all the shit he's been through these past few years. He can handle a little human interaction. He feels a hand run through the loose strands of the hair atop his head. "What happened to you?" Tommy closed his eyes as he felt the digits sift through his locks. Wilbur's hand is warm, not cold like Ghostbur's. He's really alive. Tommy is reminded of days back before the SMP, when they would spend nights in their cabin. A lit fireplace and blankets laid out on the floor while mugs of hot chocolate settled on the coffee table nearby. It's nice. It's a good memory. Tommy pulls Wilbur's hand away.

**Talk to them. _Tell them about our adventures, Tommy!_ Let's catch up on things! _Come on, Tommy!_ They're your family! _Let's repair the torn cloth, or some analogy similar to that!_ LOL**

Tommy sighed in annoyance. If he didn't, Chat would probably annoy him to no end.

**Damn right we would!**

"A lot of things. I've been pretty busy these past few years. Basically been a bounty hunter or treasure hunter. Got quite a few good amount of clients. Anybody who didn't give me my reward, well, I just kept the treasure to myself or let the person go. If I don't get paid, neither do my clients. Anyways, nothing much except that." Phil speaks up. 

"So you just... Otherwise, you've just been here? That's it?" Tommy gives a curt nod and gestures to his base. His mansion had to be expanded due to his height. He also added another building for storage, which was stockpiled with materials. Not to mention his Enderchest stuffed to the brim with shulkerboxes full of important goodies. 

"That's it. Just been living my life here. Have had quite the adventure here. It's nice and peaceful with no one to bother me." He hears Techno hum in appreciation. Techno always liked staying away from other people from what Tommy could remember since he was young. "Well, it used to be. Now I've got people standing in it. So with that, I think it would be best if you leave, so I can be at peace again." He hears Phil become flabbergasted, stumbling over his words.

"B-But we just got here! Toms, please. Let's catch up. We haven't seen each other in so long. It's been too long." Tommy snorts.

"You say that, but you've been gone longer. When you and Technoblade left for years on end, leaving Wilbur with me. You didn't come back for years! Wilbur was fucking heartbroken!" He hears Wilbur shuffle on his feet. He feels the hand running through his hair again, its owner speaking up.

"Tommy... I've reconciled with the two of them. We've admitted some things and confessed a lot. Now, we're more close-knit than ever. Tommy, we're your family. Please." Tommy stays silent. His head maneuvered as if looking off into the distance.

**Tommy! Come on! _Tommy!_ Tommy! _Let's do it!_ Remember, you deserve this, Tommy! _You deserve a family._ These guys are your family. _We'll be here with you all the way._ And if they cause trouble, we can just kick them out of the world. _Problem solved!_ Also, it's getting dark out. _Mobs are gonna start showing up soon._**

Tommy's brows furrowed. He loved Chat, but they could be total assholes sometimes. Tommy sighed and motioned towards his cottage, "Come on then. The sun's going down and we need to head inside. I'm too tired from today's escapade and my last hunt to deal with some fucking zombie hoards." 


End file.
